


Tense

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Tension, in short Nobody Is Happy, one man tries to wash the words out of his mouth and another gets a painful memory triggered by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: It is thrown.
Kudos: 1





	Tense

It is thrown.

Really hard.

It hits the wall.

Joey is on the floor.

He fell to the floor holding the sink so tight that his knuckles are turning transparent.

His shoulder is protecting his face.

He turns a little. Shaking.

Kim stands.

He watches the bar of soap.

He does not move. His breathing is even.

From how straight and tense his back is, something is disturbing him immensely.

Suddenly he leaves the bathroom. He grabs the slippery soap from the floor with such a grip that it does not even dare escape it. He disappears into the kitchen.

Sounds of loud, dull chopping echo through the apartment.

Joey’s body refuses to move. The noise is deafening in his ears as it turns to frenzied crackling mincing.

A moment of quiet.

Kim’s steps thunder on the floor as he returns to him. The golden specks in his dark brown eyes are contracted into minuscule tacks, or sparkles of dry hay.

“Do you have empty bottles?” he asks quickly, with a voice like ice. “Jars?”

Joey stares. He is still on the floor, clutching the sink. He has not moved an inch.

“In the fridge.” he croaks. He dares not add a single word.

Kim storms away again.

He does not hear him open the fridge, or search through it. He imagines he is doing so. He dares not move.

A moment of silence.

Steps come back quickly, realizing what is happening in the bathroom. A voice rises anxiously in volume.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kim repeats over and over as he gently helps Joey back on his feet and takes him with himself to the kitchen, where the bar of soap has been turned to dust with a kitchen knife and a dirty marmalade jar that has been sitting in the fridge empty for too long is waiting to be washed. He is sat down with a waterfall of apologies murmuring in a watery way next to his ear, and he just does not do a single thing and waits. The other man scrubs the jar sparkly clean; dries it; fills it with soap dust; thrusts it into his hands.

“Put it somewhere you will forget it exists. Wait. No. No, that’s bad. That’s bad. Put it somewhere. Just somewhere. Just. Put it somewhere. Melt it if you want.”

He nods.

“Don’t hide it. Melt it if you want. But don’t hide it. It’s bad. For your health. Trust me.”

He nods.

“And don’t… Don’t wash your mouth with soap. It… It just doesn’t work. Trust me.”

He nods.

“Trust me.”

He nods.

Something tells Joey that Kim knows enough about this to be trusted.


End file.
